Haku
Haku, also known as "Shadow of the Mist", is the Head Chef of the famous yet elusive 10-star restaurant "Disappearing Cuisine" and is regarded as the 21st best chef in the world in the IGO Chef Ranking due to his remarkable skill. He is one of the few chefs that manage to avoid capture by the Neo-Bishokukai during the 102nd Cooking Fest. After meeting Yukio, he decides to join him in his quest to find the Four Heavenly Kings in the Gourmet World so as to stop the war. Appearance Haku is a young man with an androgynous appearance. He has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and slender frame. Haku's normal outfit consists of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wears light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fall loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. When around strangers, he always dons a white oval mask with two fissures for his eyes, two red patterns in the lower part and the symbol of the Disappearing Cuisine in the middle of his forehead. Personality Haku is a prodigious child who, due to his training in Food Honor, understands the importance of food and holds great gratitude for all things. This leads him to avoid killing his opponents if he can help it and always inflict them the least pain possible. Since he has been studying said doctrine since the age of three, he tended to repress his very emotive personality, always behaving in a reserved and polite manner. However, if he meets a foe he must absolutely defeat, he removes his mask and turns into a merciless killing machine. This mainly happens when his emotive self is aroused by needless cruelty or he must defend something he holds very dear, to the point he can harm innocent bystanders to achieve his goal. In particular, he is overly sensitive around the Shokurin Temple and its denizens and he doesn't think twice before resorting to violence to protect them. Haku is also highly educated in many fields of knowledge and has demonstrated a wisdom that used to impress even the assistant masters of Shokurin Temple when he was only seven. Powers and Abilities As the head chef of the Disappearing Cuisine, Haku has absolute authority over the restaurant. His CCL was originally esteemed to be 15, but it actually is no lower than 90. He is endowed with remarkable physical abilities, leaping across treetops with great speed and agility, and is capable of staying undetected when he wants to. Haku is one of the few chefs taking part in the battle at the 102nd Cooking Fest that managed to defeat several bishokuya and escape after baby Nitro were cut loose. Having completely mastered Food Honor, Haku is at great advantage against opponents who lack this capability. In battle, he brandihes a knife with a reverse grip. If the enemy requires him to go all-out, he wields two knives in the usual style of the personnel of Shokurin Temple, that is with his index fingers stretched on the back of the blade. He is also a master of unarmed combat. He makes up for his lack of strength (which is still far superior to a normal human's) with astounding speed and agility, coupled with his great abilities in knife handling. In terms of stamina, he's not particularly abundant, but his skills in Food Honor allow for minimum calories expense. His fighting style revolves around the use of his edged weapons when attacking and dodging all enemy assaults with deft and gracious movements when defending. When running at full speed, he can leave afterimages behind himself. Thanks to his mastery of Food Honor, he can carry lethal sneak attacks even on foes stronger than him. He is also an extremely skilled sensor and can instantly determine if Food Honor is being used in a one hundred meters radius. Chef Skills Haku holds the 21st place in the world ranking, and is able to cook the delicate Super Special Preparation Ingredients of his restaurant without a problem. Haku is also able to use the Revitalizing Kitchen Knife, a rare technique in which cutting actually causes cells to revitalize, thus healing wounds, and it is capable of restoring Ingredients. Very few chefs can perform this technique, as the skill needed is often described by as being "nearly superhuman". Haku can also hear the voice of Ingredients and, even more remarkably, that of Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings, although he can only understand fragments of what the legendary Bishokuya says. Intimidation When Haku removes his mask and unleashes his full powers, the image of a demonic creature shrouded by fog is generated. Food Honor Since he was a child he was trained by the Head Master of the Shokurin Temple in the art and progressed greatly enough to be the head chef of the Disappearing Cuisine at the age of twelve. His moves are so delicate that even piercing an opponent's heart won't make them feel any pain if he wishes so. Techniques * Shokugi '(食義 ''Food Technique): Haku's techniques are offensive applications of Food Honor. Therefore, they are performed without wasting energy and with impeccable accuracy and delicacy. Haku can prevent his enemy from feeling pain and make the effects of his injuries show up later. ** 'Aranami Giri '(荒波斬り Raging Waves Cut): While wielding two knives, Haku crosses his arms and rushes at his foe, disappearing out of sight. He then appears behind their back. The target's body is torn to tiny shreds by an immense number of cuts. Haku can also aim to multiple enemies. ** 'Hyakumai Oroshi '(百枚卸 Hundred Piece Fillet): Haku uses his knife to launch several compressed air slahes at the opponent. He learned this technique at the age of ten. ** 'Shunkan Chi Nuki '(瞬間血抜き Instant Blood Removal): Haku disappears out of sight thanks to his incredible speed and slashes his opponent's neck with two knives, attempting to cut the arteries open. He learned this technique when he was only nine. ** '''Ittou: Raigiri (一刀 雷斬り One Blade: Thunder Cut): Haku spins his knife like a drill and stabs his opponent. This attack doesn't require physical contact with the knife to damage the target. He learned it after watching it only once. ** Ittou: Kazegiri (一刀 風斬り''One Blade: Wind Cut''): Brandishing one knife with a reverse grip, Haku dashes past his opponent, cutting them with an invisible blade that protrudes from the knife's one. Haku can't maintain the invisible blade for more than one second, thus forming it only to strike one or multiple targets, and its maximum length is two meters. ** Life Erase '(消命 ''Shoumei): A technique that erases the user's presence, allowing them to get close to an animal or a person without being noticed. Haku combines it with his Food Honor to move around completely undetected. Even if his foes sees him, they are unable to react because their brain doesn't perceive any sort of imminent danger. ** '''Ututsemi (空蝉 Cicada): Haku uses one of his afterimages to lure an opponent into thinking he has been hit. The technique needs to be performed swiftly to work, and usually it isn't effective more than once. ** Chopsticks (箸 Hashi): Haku joins his right index and middle fingers together to project chopsticks, which can be used with extreme delicacy to redirect enemy attacks. Haku has also developed an offensive version, in which he uses the projected chopsticks to hit the target's pressure points, thus killing, incapacitating or performing Knocking on them. The downside to this technique is that Haku cannot brandish knives while employing it. Background Haku's parents were criminals who died during a clash with police in the Lost Forest. He was then adopted by the Head Chef of the Disappearing Cuisine, who took him to the Shokurin Temple to tech him Food Honor. He displayed an astounding talent, which allowed him to inherit his foster parent's title after her premature death of illness when he was only twelve. History 102nd Cooking Fest Haku enters the stadium when the announcer introduces him as one of the favorite of that year's fest. Since he is masked, there is a lot of confusion regarding his gender. Without uttering a word, he goes to the rocky arena where the first trial is held. Round 1 Haku manages to ensure fine cooking utensils without even fighting, as the suppression of his presence, his astounding agility and skills in Food Honor allow him to move around in stealth. He is the 11th chef to pass the first round. Round 2 Haku proves himself to be fast enough to run on the water. Even in that situation, he is so delicate his steps hardly make ripples on the surface. Again, he avoids all of the beasts and successfully clears the round. Round 3 Now in possession of both excellent Ingredients and kitchen tools, Haku ventures into the maze haunted by beasts to reach his designated position. The Neo-Bishokukai's trap Gourmet World Meeting the 0th Biotope Gourmet World Meeting the 0th Biotope Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Males Category:Human